


Significant Gift

by NightFlint



Series: Significant Gift [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Body Modification, First Meetings, M/M, Moresomes, One Shot Collection, Superpowers, abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlint/pseuds/NightFlint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where every human has a significant gift, Kurt and Blaine find each other and start a romance. Will their powers hinder or enhance their relationship? Multiplier!Blaine Shapeshifter!Kurt. Warning for M, body modification, moresomes and way too many Blaines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Significant Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Although I do have plans for this piece of work, they may not be carried out for quite a while. Please feel free to message or review if you have any questions or queries.
> 
> Thanks. NightFlint

"You like that?" The breathy voice of his counterpart rasped into his ear, while familiar hands slid down his body, a tanned thigh slipping between his own.

"You would know," Blaine gasped, lifting himself on to his elbows and chasing the lips of his partner with his own. They both moaned quietly.

"Blaine," he moaned, feeling a little silly saying it.

"Fuck," he cried as the strong palm gripped around his cock, slick with lube, quickly jerking him off.

"Shhhhh, Mom and Dad might hear us," Blaine hissed, rutting up into the thigh above him, hand gripping the warm cock of his partner.

"Well we aren't doing anything wrong are we Blaine?" He smirked

"No, Blaine," The copy, grinned at the original boy and his efforts were doubled, his fist almost a blur as Blaine gasped trying to form anything more than profanities. He failed; opening and closing his mouth, gasping for breath until the identical Blaine lent down capturing his mouth with his own.

He was close and as he griped onto the back of his copies hair, they groaned deep in to each other's mouth as they came.

Panting, Blaine realized he was alone again, chest heaving. Grabbing a tissue he proceeded to clean up twice the amount of cum he would normally have to.

Blaine had always loved his gift. His parent however, having to deal with 5 baby Blaines screaming shrilly, perhaps weren't as fond of it has he was.

"Blaine," His mother said sternly, "Before we leave this house, I want to make quite sure that there is only one of you, and that one of you is coming with us."

Blaine sighed. He had done this so many times. Going to family occasion with his snotty distant relatives, was only ever fun if Blaine had a copy of himself at home, watching endless re-runs of friends, he could relapse and watch the show, while his aunt went on and on about her 4th husband. He himself thought that this was an excellent arrangement but his parents disagreed.

This particular time is a country club dinner, one for a charity that the organizers pretend to care about.

"Yep, Mom I promise there is only one of me right now." Blaine replied and his Mother smiled.

"I know you hate going to these things dear, believe me I don't like them either, but none of us have a choice in the matter." Blaine's Father grunted in agreement.

"Yeah, your mom's right B, You think I want to be getting dressed up in these suits that they always send the wrong size of-"

"That's because you refuse to believe that you may have gained a few pounds since the 70s," Mrs Anderson chirped amusedly, opening the front door of the house and leading the men out to the car that had arrived for them.

Mr Anderson shook his head "Women," He grinned "Stick with men, B. You'll be doing a kindness for your self-esteem,"

Blaine gave his dad a half smile. Despite coming out almost a year ago, Blaine still felt a little awkward talking about his sexuality and before coming out to his parents, he had resigned himself to living alone for the rest of his life.

As they got into the car, his father in the front with the driver, and him and his mother in the back, Blaine spilt himself in to two and settled himself on two both his original seat and the middle.

"Blaine," his Mother warned, somehow managing to glare at both Blaine at the same time, Blaine sighed and his copy was gone.

"Kurt!"

Kurt jumped, his hands flinching on the buttons of his blazer and his hair, turning a deep shade of pink.

"Dammit," He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them to find his hair how it once was.

"Yeah dad," he called back.

"Hurry up, kiddo everyone else is ready,"

Yes, that's because everyone else doesn't need to constantly check that their facial features haven't change.

"Okay," Kurt called, gave himself a once over in the mirror, and then exited his room to meet Finn, Carole and his Dad at the door.

"Can we go now, I'm starving," Finn groaned, already halfway out the door. Kurt rolled his eyes, did his brother think about anything other than food?

Carole patted Finn's arm "Sweetie, I don't know if you'll like the food they will have there, it's… posh stuff."

"We are being invited as the congressmen and his family, of course. We're in the fancy league now," Kurt said smiling.

The Hummel Hudson all crowded into Carols car, as Burt only owned a truck and he had refused, point blank, a chauffeur.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself," Burt had grumbled.

"We all know you can drive Burt, but dude! We could have had a chauffeur, " Finn gushed, craning his head in the back seat.

"Nah, Finn. We don't need anyone to drive us places we can get ourselves," Burt replied as he backed out of the driveway.

The dinner was extravagant, though the company was dull; Blaine and his Parent's had been sat next to Mr and Mrs Lyford.

Blaine stared around at the well-lit ballroom, the candles from the sparkling chandler twinkling at him happily.

"So Blaine, show us your gift," Mrs Lyford said briskly. It was an old Practice for young people to show elders their gift when first meeting them, and although The formality was normally overlooked how a days, the country club members weren't exactly 21st century.

Blaine gave a sideways look at his mother who nodded at him and he shut his eyes and suddenly there were two of him standing next to him on either side of his chair. The Blaine's smiled and Mr Lyford gave a noise of approval "Very impressive, boy, are they fully functional? Can they speak and hear."

"Yes Sir," said the left Blaine

"We are all perfectly in sync," all three said before becoming one Blaine again.

Mr Anderson clapped Blaine proudly on the shoulder and went back to his potatoes. Blaine bit his lip. It was quite common for young people to refuse to show elders their power's, however Blaine had been brought up with the higher class of society demanding to see his gift whenever he met them. He'd gotten used to it. Each of them being impressed by the "useful" gift.

Blaine Excused himself from the table, seeing some of his Tennis club friends waving him over. They were all a little too haughty for him to hang out with on a regular bases but they would have to do for that evening.

Kurt was uncomfortable. If any of the guests looked too closely they would have seen small flecks of purple in the roots of his hair, but he was doing his best to make it unnoticeable.

Surprisingly Kurt did have a very powerful gift, his shape-shifting abilities were some of the best in the last 50 years, however his gift had the habit of reacting with his emotions. It was normally his hair that changed; as that took his body the least effort to change.

This had been the start of his bullying problems. When the other kids had notice that his hair changed to funny colours, they had started trying to get a reaction from him. At first, Kurt had laughed along with them, after they tripped him so his hair would turn canary yellow, or scream in his face for no apparent reason.

However the one memory of that time, the worst thing that happened was when one of the big boys, Marcus, was pushing him around a circle of his friends, each crony pushing him in to Marcus over and over and pushing him harder and harder each time. Kurt had tear streaming down his face but not one of the boys stopped; he had earned the reputation as a cry baby early on in his time at school. Kurt could remember concentrating hard on his mother, trying to zone out of the horrible back and forth motion of be pushed around. Her face; her eyes; her soft, sweet smelling hair. Suddenly Kurt fell to the ground, and the laughter around him doubled.

"Hey! Hey! Look, look! Kurt really is a girl." Marcus cried through tumultuous laughter. Kurt curled up on the floor pathetically, long soft, sweet smelling hair, framed his face. His nose was longer and his hands were bigger, with elegant long fingers; if his body had matched, his body was still the size that he had always been, short and a little round.

Kurt had been concentrating on his mother a little too hard and had started to shift into her. The embarrassment had stuck with Kurt and taught him that he couldn't be so dependent on other people, especially since his mother passed away. He loved his dad, and Carole and Finn, but some battles he needed to fight on his own.

The Dinner was far too claustrophobic, he needed air, he needed to stop listening to couples talk about things that he didn't care about or hear them quietly sneer at his dad for, despite being a congressman, owning a garage.

The stench of overly expensive perfume was overwhelming and making him nauseous. "Excuse me," he mumbled to the table that wasn't really listening to him, and he left his seat, giving a reassuring nod to his family as he passed.

He headed for the doors to, what were apparently, lavish gardens. A small fountain splashed joyously into and Large carved basin. Honeysuckle and lilac grew in circles around the water feature.

A canopy covered the whole yard, vines twisting and twining up and down the structure in an unrecognisable pattern. The garden made Kurt grin, he felt all the stress and worry in him get blown away by the wind.

"I could beat you with my eyes closed, Anderson!"

Kurt's eyes snapped open as the 5 boys walked around the corner.

"I sure you could, Robert," A calm, cool voice spoke. The Boy, Anderson, Looked up and saw Kurt, their eyes locked. Kurt, a little startled to have been caught looking stepped back hastily…. and was met by the edge of the fountain. Before Kurt could even blink, he was falling backwards in slow motion, his arms flailing and he crashed in to the basin.

Kurt heard a shout, just before his ears when under the water. Luckily his didn't hit his head, as he brought his arm under himself to save him.

Kurt felt hands grabbing at his arms and he was pulled out of the fountain. Coughing and spluttering, Kurt was hulled to his feet, and then slowly set on the ground next to the fountain. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" It was the voice of Anderson and felt himself willing the ground to swallow him up. He nodded frantically at Anderson's question, still coughing.

Kurt saw the expensive shoes of all the other boys standing quite a distance away.

"Umm, your hair has turned blue." The Boy muttered, still grasping onto Kurt's arms, an up and down rubbing motion trying to keep Kurt warm.

"Yeah, it tends to happen a lot," Kurt choked out.

"Oh, Right… I'm Blaine, what's your name, blue hair?"

Kurt scoffed, pulling himself out of Blaine's grasp "Not 'Blue Hair,' that's for sure." He glared at Blaine.

Blaine raised his hand defensively "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry. What your real name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt mumbled, swiping his, now normal brown hair out of his eyes.

Blaine held out his hand. "It's positively splashing to meet you, Kurt Hummel,"

Kurt let out a snort at the awful pun, and took Blaine's hand.

"Are you sure you're okay though?" Blaine said

"I'm fine, really," Kurt said and laughed, their hands finally fell away from each other.

Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him up. He suddenly remembered that Kurt was still soaked from the water.

"Your outfits ruined I'm afraid. Shame to see gorgeous clothes as these soaking wet,"

"Umm, I keep my tennis whites in my locker; you could wear them if you want to get out of your clothes?" Blaine said.

"Yeah… umm that would be nice."

Kurt fell into step with Blaine as he walked quickly through the garden. And out the way Blaine had come in.

"I'm sorry your friend's left you," Kurt muttered, glancing sideways at Blaine to gage his reaction; Blaine didn't seem very perturbed by it.

"Oh they're not really… friends. Umm, their a bit…" Blaine trailed off, not to seem rude.

"Can I be honest and guess they seemed a bit snobby?" Kurt said, looking around at Blaine who chuckled.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that."

The boys laps into silence until they reached the 'state of the art' tennis courts, and locker rooms.

"Here you go," Blaine said, dropping a neat white polo and shorts into Kurt's hands.

"Thanks," Kurt said softly, pulling his soaked shirt away from his body and watched in distaste as it stuck to his skin.

Kurt didn't notice Blaine swallow, looking down at the outline of Kurt's Abs under the shirt. "Umm, there are cubicles just around the corner."

"Oh right yeah," Kurt smiled politely as he Poked his head around the bend Blaine was pointing at.

"Has this magnificently over equipped locker room got a towel I could use?" Kurt called as he slid into a cubical.

"Yeah, just a sec," Blaine wondered over to the soft pile of towels, picked up the top one and threw it over the door to the cubical.

Kurt shrieked as the fluffy object fell on his head. Blaine winced and called "Sorry! Probably should have warned you,"

"You think?" Came the bitchy reply that Blaine was expecting: it made him smirk none the less.

The two lapsed into silence as Kurt changed and dressed and Blaine stared at his polished shoes, smiling like an idiot.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice,"

Blaine ears perked up at the heavenly singing, staring wide eyed at the corner that led to the cubicles.

"Dug my way out, blood and fire,"

Blaine had found an angel, he was sure of it; no one could possess a voice like that and still be human. Kurt lapsed into humming as he unlocked the door and bustled out into the locker room, smiling at Blaine who was gazing at Kurt.

"What's your gift?" Blaine asked dreamily.

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he splutters, bringing Blaine out of his trance.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! That was a really personal question. I get that it's more of a private thing nowadays I…"

"No… you just took me by surprise… I guess you should know anyway since…" Kurt trailed off gesturing slightly.

"No, Kurt. You don't owe me anything for helping you out the fountain. If you find that information personal then keep it to yourself, there's more to a person then their gift."

Kurt blinked at him for a time. "Thanks. Not many people respect my privacy like that. Nice that we have the same views on this. Umm could I get your number? I'd like to meet with you again,"

Did he just ask me on a date?

Did I just ask him on a date?

Blaine nodded as he handed his phone to Kurt, he said quickly "Multiplication,"

"I'm sorry?" Kurt questioned, his brow furrowed.

Blaine opened his mouth and hesitated "That's my gift… I can make working copies of myself."

Kurt didn't say anything, just handed Blaine's phone back.

"Is it nice? To get praise for something you are born with?" Kurt asked softly, his voice almost a whisper, sounding like he was far off.

Blaine shrugged uncomfortably because yes he enjoyed the praise of people, impressed with his gift, but something gave him the feeling that this wasn't the right answer.

Kurt however, seemed to regret his spiteful words because after a moment he said.

"Shape shifter… well I don't know if that's the technical term. I can change my appearance at will,"

"That's so cool," Blaine said in awe as Kurt's mouth twitched into a smile.

Kurt sighed "Some people don't seem to think so,"

"Well, I do," Blaine said firmly.

Kurt raised his eyebrow "well you're just one person,"

Blaine grinned wickedly "or am I," he said and closed his eyes

"Because I'm not too sure,"

Kurt whipped around to see Blaine standing behind him smiling. He gasped, looking back to the Blaine beside him and then back to the other.

"Yeah, maybe there's more than one of us," a third Blaine appeared on his other side.

"Okay, Okay! Blaine…Blaines. I get it. Thanks,"

They were alone again.

Kurt let out a breath and laughed, shaking his head "Do you always use your gift so freely?" he asked, as Blaine grinned at his from the bench.

"Well, yeah, I don't see why I shouldn't, don't you use yours then?"

"Not really," He pondered, noticing that the back of his hair was still wet. He grasped at it wincing at the grip that was too tight.

Blaine jumped up from the bench, blindly grabbing for a hand towel from the rack. Kurt reached out his hand but Blaine pulled the towel away from him.

"Let me," It wasn't a question.

Kurt stared, not knowing what to do. Gesturing, Blaine led the shape sifter to the very end of the bench and Kurt sat down neatly on it, his eyes following Blaine as the curly hair boy straddled the stretch of bench behind him. "I'll be gentle," Blaine crooned slowly starting to pull Kurt's hair through the towel.

The hand that wasn't softly drying Kurt's hair, linked it's fingers with the Pale boys own, clasped in a promise the neither boy new they were making, yet.


End file.
